Tus caricias siempre fueron cálidas
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Konoha quería llegar a Ene y supo cuando vio ese celular con el rótulo de "Pantalla sensible al tacto 10 veces mejorada" que esa podía ser la oportunidad que esperaba. "-Q-q-que es lo que tratas de hacer Konoha?" KonoEne y leve HaruTaka 3


_**No sé como hago para escribir taaaan seguido con mis deberes del cole encima xD será el poder que me da mi amor al HaruTaka? jejeje nwn**_

_**DokuHime-sama hace una pequeña reaparición con este fanfic KonoEne y un leve HaruTaka para darles una pequeña noticia peeero antes de revelarla primero el fanfic así será más emocionante! x3**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejan reviews pues me inspiran jeje les estoy muy agradecida a los que leen mis fanfics y me dan comentarios constructivos o simplemente dicen que lo disfrutaron pues a pesar que llevo poco tiempo me han apoyado mucho, de verdad les agradezco :)**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes pertenecen al sexy de Jin y su saga KagePro (aunque no puso nada de HaruTaka en el capítulo final del anime xC)**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar que lo disfruten x3 **_

* * *

Cierto fin de semana el Mekakushi-dan decidió ir al centro comercial, tenían tiempo de no salir y debían comprar cosas para la base así que se les ocurrió que era el mejor lugar para conseguir lo que necesitaban.

-Oh goshujin mira! Hay nuevos modelos de celulares-se escuchó la voz de la chica cibernética.

-Ah es cierto, se ven geniales-dijo el nombrado acercándose a la ventana de la tienda.

-Que ven?-dijo Konoha acercándose a sus amigos comiendo brochetas de muestra que tomó del algún lado.

-Ah nada en especial Konoha. Por cierto, será mejor que limpies tu cara tienes salsa-comentó Ene.

-Toma-dijo Shintarou poniendo en frente un pañuelo.

-Gracias-Konoha tomó el pañuelo de su amigo y se limpió la cara- Ahh ahora está todo lleno de salsa…

-…Que ni se te ocurra comerte el pañuelo-comentaron Ene y su master seriamente.

-Ok…-respondió el peliblanco con un poco de tristeza. Dirigió su mirada a los celulares que observaban sus amigos y captó algo que llamó su atención, un celular tenía un rótulo que decía "Pantalla sensible al tacto 10 veces mejorada".

-Ese celular…-susurró.

-Mm? Te gusta? Porque está muy caro-le dijo su amigo girando para ir con el resto del grupo.

-…-Konoha quedó pensativo por unos segundos para después imitar a su amigo y volver.

Al día siguiente todos se preguntaban dónde estaba Konoha, había salido temprano en la mañana cosa que era muy extraña pues amaba dormir y no se perdía los desayunos de la líder, solo sabían que irá a "hacer algo importante" según dijo.

Mientras tanto en la base no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal, Kano sufría los golpes de Kido, Momo molestaba a Hibiya, Seto y Mary leían algún libro y Shintarou y Ene hablaban o también discutían.

-Hey Ene…

-Qué pasa?

-Que se siente…ser como tú?

-Mm? A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a ser un virus, un ser cibernético que piensa y habla y habla y habla y ha-…

-Ya entendí! No tienes que recalcar esa parte tanto-dijo con fastidio y suspiró cambiando su mirada a una un poco sombría- yo no siento nada. Ni frío ni calor… ni placer ni dolor, nada.

Shintarou notó que tal vez no fue la mejor pregunta que pudo hacerle así que decidió guardar silencio y cambiar de tema.

En la noche hizo su reaparición el chico albino. La líder le preguntó a donde fue pero decía lo mismo de la mañana "hacía algo importante".

Y así pasó más de dos semanas, el chico se iba temprano y regresaba en la noche preocupando a sus amigos. Cierta noche Seto decidió que hablaría con el glotón chico pues Mary estaba algo preocupada.

-Konoha estás preocupándonos a todos. A donde es que vas?-preguntó el chico valiente.

-Realmente lo siento…solo quería conseguir esto-se disculpó Konoha sacando de su bolsillo un celular.

-Ahh! Es el celular del otro día!-dijo Ene.

-Es verdad. Estuviste trabajando entonces?-preguntó Shintarou.

-Sí.

-Ahh nos preocupamos por nada entonces. Pensé que por la mañana trabajabas de reportero y en las noches eras una clase de superhéroe kukuku-comentó Kano.

Konoha sin prestar mucha atención a los comentarios de sus amigos tomó el celular donde se encontraba Ene.

-Ene me haces un favor?

-Cl-claro que necesitas?

-Pásate a mi celular-Ene confundida hizo lo que el chico de cabellos blancos le pedía. Él al verla en la pantalla empezó a deslizar su dedo por el rostro de la peliazul lentamente.

-Q-q-que tratas de hacer!?-dijo Ene exaltada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No sientes nada Ene?

-No…lo siento.

-Será que está dañado?-dijo el chico deteniendo su caricia.

-De que hablas?-dijo Kido.

-Cuando lo compré decía que era una "Pantalla sensible al tacto 10 veces mejorada"…

-…-el resto del Mekakushi-dan observaba con cierta ternura al chico.

-Aunque diga "20 veces mejorada" Ene no será capaz de sentirte-le aclaró el master de la chica.

-Y-ya veo…-dijo con tristeza. Iba a disculparse con Ene pero ella empezó a reírse, no como cuando se reía se su goshujin, si no, de una forma tierna…conmovida.

-Es una lástima que los celulares no me funcionen de esa manera, pero aún así gracias por tu intención y esfuerzo Konoha-finalizó la peliazul con una bella sonrisa provocando que el corazón del chico latiera más rápido-pero sabes…creo que de alguna manera esa calidez pudo alcanzarme.

Al oír eso Konoha mostró una sincera sonrisa, lo había decepcionado que su idea no funcionara pero esas palabras y sobretodo la sonrisa de Ene lo hacían sentir satisfecho y esperaba algún día poder mostrarle su verdadero calor y sentir él el calor de ella.

**Tiempo después en algún lugar**

-Haruka!-gritó una chica de cabello negro corriendo en dirección a un chico.

-T-Takane!-gritó el chico recibiendo a la chica entre sus brazos abrazándola a más no poder- Por fin puedo sentir tu calor otra vez-besó la frente de la chica-y puedo hacer que te llegue el mío.

-Haruka, Haruka-sollozaba la chica apegándose más al chico. Ella tomó la mano del chico para sonreírle y decirle:

-Cuando estudiábamos, ahora e incluso cuando era Ene…tus caricias siempre fueron cálidas.

FIN

* * *

_**Aww en lo personal me gustó jeje espero que a ustedes igual :3 Bueeeeno la noticia que les quería dar a ustedes mis amados lectores y amantes del HaruTaka es que me animaré a escribir dos fanfics lemmon e/e uno leve y uno bien hard, hay para todos los gustos jajajaja XD**_

_**Así que espero su apoyo! x3 y mientras más reviews tenga más inspiración tendré**_

_**coff coff estará más hard coff coff**_

_**XD**_

_**Se despide DokuHime-sama esperando provocar ternura y hemorragias nasales ewe**_

_**Hasta pronto! x3**_


End file.
